


Them

by BWJulie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWJulie/pseuds/BWJulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few years are all road trips, zeppelin trips, new places and them. Just them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. It's unbetad, all mistakes are mine.  
> Please be gentle.

The mad weeks after their reunion are spent in bed with little words and lots of 'Maybe tomorrow' to her mother's invitation to have dinner with them.  
The first few years are all road trips, zeppelin trips, new places and them. Just them.  
He is happy, and she is too.  
It is after her mother starts to ask when he is going to make an honest woman out of her Rose, that she discovers how really frightened he is by the all thing.

When she asks him to marry her, she knows it takes all of his calm and self control not to run away immediately, his eyes full of panic. Instead he stays put and she just holds his hand, telling him that they can elope, that they can bloody marry inside a cave with just them and the minister. 'Alright, no minister' She is starting to panic as well, and he knows. He knows her better than himself and he loves her with all his heart. 

It's not that he doesn't want to marry her, it's just that he is absolutely afraid of all the event. He had faced Daleks and other monsters and yet he couldn't help being nervous and a little afraid of what should be the best day of their lives.  
Well, in the end he agrees.  
He thinks her smile is worth it, and when he tells her so she punches him lightly on the shoulder for the cheesiness of it all, before snogging him senseless.  
She stays by his side all the time. She is absolutely caring and always makes sure that he is comfortable with every little choice they make.

It's one night, a month before the mad day, that she forces him to sit on the couch, a nervous but happy expression on her face.  
She tells him right away, anxiety making her forget all the nice words she had prepared, it's just a nervous 'I'm pregnant', his wide eyes and then all limbs and lips as he tries to convey all his happiness to her, words failing him too.

All he can see during the big day is her beautiful smile. All she can see is his hand that every once in a while brushes her belly.

And a few years later, watching the pictures with the two most important people in all his universe, all the fear is forgotten and all he remembers is them.


End file.
